


Come Back... Be Here

by malkmaid (daeguhobbit)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Post-Trade, they're still together don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguhobbit/pseuds/malkmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brandon comes back to Chicago as one of the Calgary Flames, he gets an angry boyfriend instead of a happy one. But, hey, long distance relationships are hard when your boyfriend is Andrew Shaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back... Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and put it up on my tumblr, but since the Flames are playing the Blackhawks tonight, it seemed appropriate to post it here. This was written for Erin, because Bollig/Shaw is her jam.

Andrew’s mad. Brandon can tell right away when both teams are warming up on the ice. He sees his old teammates and has a few words with some of them, but he gets a cold shoulder from Andrew. Which, ow, but Brandon’s a big boy and he can handle this. He just wishes it didn’t feel so personal.

Before the game starts, when they’re off the ice, Brandon intercepts and grabs Andrew. (It’s not like he forgot the building layout after a few months.) Andrew turns on him, eyes flashing with some mixture of hurt and anger. Brandon thinks that maybe the fight he thought they had resolved wasn’t so fixed. But, long distance relationships were hard and it’s not like he had really done this before. Not with anyone like Andrew.

"What the fuck do you want?" Andrew spits at him.  _Oh shit_ , Brandon thinks,  _what did I do this time?_

"Just wanted to see you, mutt. You wouldn’t even look at me out there. Even Crow spoke to me." he speaks softly, hoping to prevent more outbursts.

"Yeah, well, maybe I didn’t want to see you." Andrew growls, yanks himself free, and storms back into the locker room.

The next time he meets Shawzy, they’re on the ice and dropping gloves.

Because it’s not his Andrew he’s fighting now, it’s Shawzy. The mutt. He’s all teeth and claws and spitting anger. Brandon fights him, because damn if he’s gonna let anyone else touch his boyfriend. He won’t hurt the kid too badly, he knows what he’s doing. So Shawzy lets out all of his frustration and anger in the only way he really knows how. And Brandon lets him do it. And whatever Shawzy’s saying, Brandon knows that he’ll get a silently apologetic Andrew later. He won’t actually _say_ the words “I’m sorry”, but he’ll make that one face and be a little more affectionate.

They’re sent to the penalty boxes, and Brandon catches the exasperated look on Tazer’s face. He knows what’s up and he’s thinking they’re both idiots, which might be a fair point. It’s not until the Hawks are done pounding the Flames into submission that Andrew comes to Brandon, keeping him from joining his teammates on the bus back to the hotel. He’s his Andrew again, with bright eyes and a bloody nose.

"You left me." he says quietly. "You left me and I’m still really fucking pissed about that."

Brandon sighs and pulls him in close “I know, mutt. I didn’t want to go, but I couldn’t just stay.”

They both ignore how tightly Andrew’s holding him, but at the same time Brandon is fully aware of it. “Fuck, I know. I hate them for this. All of them. I will fucking murder them.”

Brandon would find it cute if it wasn’t sad. “Take me home with you?”

"Even though I punched you in the face?"

“I punched you in the face right back."

Andrew does let out a quiet laugh. “I broke your nose, Brandon.”

Brandon smiles down at him. “Please, this is not the first time and it won’t be the last. But my mother hates it when you break my nose, so if you could pick a different part of my face, we would both appreciate that.”

Andrew’s face looks less tight now, like maybe things are okay now. “Yeah, sure. Come on, we have to go have really hot makeup sex.”

Brandon lets himself get dragged away to Andrew’s car. Andrew breaks the speed limit getting home, and they head straight to the bedroom. Their sex that night is followed by an uncharacteristically long cuddle session full of “I love you”s and Brandon stays all night, almost like he never left.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat with me about hockey players in love (or give me fic ideas) on my [tumblr](http://malkmaid.tumblr.com)!


End file.
